Of Gifts and Expectations
by GentleReader
Summary: Follows "Take My Wife, For Example."  What should've happened, after the pearls and the kiss?  *Formerly a one-shot, now expanded!*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Moonlighting" belongs to ABC Circle Films and Picturemaker Productions. No infringement intended.

Author's Note: Remember that kiss on the desk at the end of "Take My Wife, For Example"? This is an imaginary version of how the next episode _should've_ played out. Now co-written with **beesnbears.**

**Of Gifts and Expectations**

**Prologue**

VOICEOVER: Previously on Moonlighting…

Scene montage from "Take My Wife," including:

-Maddie chasing David through the office: "When it comes to finances, you're such a nitwit!

-Maddie and David in the lingerie store; David says, "It ain't like you ever gave me any presents…"

-Maddie and David in the mall: "I'm sure some women like being kissed hard."

-Maddie holding up the key to the teenymobile: "I wanted to get you something you could use…"; David's reaction

-The car chase at the cemetery and the demise of the teenymobile`

-The final scene, from pearls to KISS…

**Credits**

**Scene 1**

INT: Maddie's Office

Sunset-ish

We see Maddie's desk, with her jacket and David's blazer on top of it. Then pan on toward the windows, following a trail of clothing: Maddie's shoe, David's pants, grey socks, a bra, etc….

Finally, we pan over the couch, where Maddie and David lie artfully covered with a white chenille afghan. David has his shirt on, but unbuttoned; Maddie apparently wears nothing but her…pearls. David is behind Maddie with his arm around her waist. She looks pensive, her cheek resting on one hand.

David yawns, then pushes Maddie's hair aside and kisses her neck.

DAVID: Don't say I never gave you anything.

MADDIE (fingering the pearls): They're really beautiful, David.

DAVID: I wasn't talking about the pearls.

He yawns again, stretches, and checks his watch.

DAVID: Well, my work here is done.

MADDIE (half turning): What?

DAVID (climbing off the couch): Sorry, Blondie…the Harem Scarem Carpet Cleaners need me now.

Maddie sits up and pulls the afghan around her. David is pulling on his pants.

MADDIE: David—don't you—

DAVID: Not usually. (He continues to dress, buckle, button, etc.)

MADDIE (impatiently): Don't you think we should _talk_?

DAVID: About what?

MADDIE: What? Weren't you here? What we just did! (Author's Note: Yeah, I know…but it's such a good line, it deserves to be used twice! :)

David stands with his hands on his hips, his lips pursed in what looks like amusement.

DAVID: OK, let's talk. (Checks his watch again; smirks at camera) Watch this.

David starts to pace and gesture, clearly miming a conversation between two people.

DAVID: David, this was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. What? Let's make a pact…a pact that it didn't happen. That it'll never happen again. Pact schmact! I don't wanna make no pact. Well, what _do_ you want? What do _you_ want? I don't know…but I don't want this. Well, maybe _I_ don't want this either. Fine. Fine. Good. Good. Gotta go. Go!

He grabs his blazer from the desk and heads out the door. Maddie, who has watched his performance dumbfounded, rises from the couch, but nearly trips on the afghan.

MADDIE: David—David, wait! That wasn't—

The door slams.

CUT TO:

INT-Maddie's bedroom

Night

Maddie sits up in bed abruptly, looking shaken by the force of the door slamming in her dream. The camera focuses on the half-empty glass of wine on her nightstand, then pans over the floor, where we see a trail of clothes: Maddie's jacket, her white dress, her bra, etc. Then back to the bed. The side that Maddie has not been sleeping on is still perfectly made—the sheets smooth and tucked, the pillow in place.

Maddie's hand trails over the unrumpled, unused side, as if feeling for an invisible presence. She brings her knees up and hugs them to her; with her other hand, she touches the pearls at her throat.

She stares off into space for a minute, her expression unreadable.

CUT TO: COMMERCIAL


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene 2**

**Voice: **(OS) Gifts...Scene 1...take two!

INT - Blue Moon Hallway

Morning

David saunters down the hall, whistling the Temptations' "Get Ready." Entering the Blue Moon front door, he raises an eyebrow at Agnes.

**Agnes: **In.

**David: **(winking) You're a peach, Agnes.

He rounds the reception desk, still jiving...

**David:**

Get ready, get ready  
>If you wanna play hide and seek with love<br>Let me remind you (it's alright)  
>But the lovin' you're gonna miss<br>And the time it takes to find you-

At Maddie's door, he stops for a moment, to straighten his tie, before tapping the door with a knuckle. Without waiting for a response, he enters Maddie's office.

**David:**

-It's outta SIGHT!

Maddie sits at her desk, several files open in front of her. She is taking notes on a yellow legal pad.

**Maddie: **(without looking up) Nice of you to join us.

**David: **(grinning) I thought so.

She continues writing. David cocks his head, examining her. She's wearing a dusky rose shirtdress he's seen before, but somehow, today, it looks warmer, more feminine, less "business owner" and more "risque business"...his eyes roam over the open collar of her dress, to the lustrous shine of the pearls encircling her throat—that must be it.

**Maddie: **(finally looks up) Can I help you?

**David: **Help me what?

She rolls her eyes and goes back to what she was doing. David makes his way over to the corner of her desk and sits on the yellow pad.

**Maddie: **David! I was just taking notes.

He looks her up and down, one more time.

**David: **Yeah, me too.

He leans down to kiss her; at the same time, she pushes her chair back, annoyed. David overbalances and tumbles off the desk into an ignominous heap on the floor.

**Maddie: **WHAT are you doing?

**David: **I _thought_ I was saying good morning.

He gets up and dusts himself off.

**Maddie: **Something wrong with using your mouth?

At this, David smirks. One hand on each arm of her chair, he leans in close, his voice low...

**David: **No—not a thing. In fact, my mouth was looking forward to following that shiny trail of breadcrumbs you got on, right to the back of your neck.

He looks straight into her eyes, confident he'll see a spark there...of desire, frustration, even anger. If it's warm, he'll take it. Instead, she leans back further, folding her arms, and all he can read is...pity.

**Maddie: **Oh, David. Not that again.

**David: **What do you mean, not that again?

**Maddie: **I mean, I thought we were on the same page here.

**David: **Yeah, well, yesterday, we were on the same _desk_ here.

**Maddie: **That? That was just...

He straightens up, his mouth set.

**David: **Just what?

**Maddie: **Just a little thank you...

He starts for the door, waving her off.

**David: **Don't tell me...

**Maddie: **A little kiss between—

**David: **DON'T SAY THAT WORD!

**Maddie: **Pals!

**SLAM**!

CUT TO:

INT - David's Bedroom

Night

A blue haze fills the room as we focus close-in on David, thrashing in the bed. He sits up, and, without hesitation, grabs a beer bottle off the shelf behind him and sends it flying.

The air resounds with a CRASH as the bottle hits his weight machine. David flops back onto his pillow, one arm over his head, and stares off into the darkness.

CUT TO COMMERCIAL

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **All right, cats and kittens, welcome to the essedness…what we've decided to do here is show how the writers _could have_ employed some continuity. We've kept some elements of "I See England" (including the case, and even a few lines here and there), while bending the plot and conversations to our purposes. Also we've switched from script to prose, to mark the end (for now!) of the dream sequences.

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

She would not think about it. She simply would not think about it. What was there to think about, anyway? So she'd had a dream. Involving David. That in itself wasn't unusual; he showed up in her dreams all the time. Well…perhaps _all the time_ was overstating it: _on occasion_ would be closer to the truth. Which was hardly surprising, really, considering they spent upwards of ten or twelve hours a day together. Perfectly normal. To be expected, really.

Besides…nothing remotely close to her dream had actually happened. Thank God. They had kissed, she jokingly told him to "thank the girls" for their osculatory tutelage, they kissed some more…and then they were interrupted by a signature-seeking Magillicuddy. She signed, David skedaddled, and that was that.

See? Nothing to think about. No need to consider what _might_ have actually happened, were it not for the advent of Magillicuddy and his invoice; definitely no need to dwell on the number of times she and David had been caught _in medias res _on the cusp of something promising—or damning, depending on one's perspective.

_It's just another day_, Maddie told herself, as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. _Same old thing_, she thought, giving her hair one last spritz. _Situation normal_.

She put on her earrings, her watch, a bangle bracelet. The pearls lay coiled in a velvet-lined section of her jewelry tray. _Like a snake_. Maybe she shouldn't wear them. No, that was ridiculous—the pearls meant nothing. OK, not exactly _nothing_…but not _something_, either. They were just a nice gift. A very nice gift. From a friend.

And they would look so pretty nestled against the folds of her soft pink cowl-necked blouse.

-0-0-0-

Walking through Blue Moon's front door, she had every intention of avoiding David, of throwing a quick "Sorry I'm late" to the Wobblies and then barricading herself in her office.

The sight of Jamie, Kris, Inez, and Agnes lurking guiltily outside David's door, however, was too much for her curiosity. After a moment of awkward shifting by the girls, she quietly went in.

And immediately wished she hadn't.

"…they gave me a bath. Over the _telephone_!"

She knew there had been something off on the phone bill last month. But this? Just when you thought David had matured, had developed some sense of office decorum, he pulled something like this.

Never mind that it was disgusting. Never mind the little voice inside her that said, _If he really had feelings for you, why would he need Bambi and Boopsie? _No. This was just about business.

"I'm the only one taking a bath around here…on the phone bill you scuzzballs are running up calling the slime line!" she bit out angrily. "But you can kiss your fishnet fantasies goodbye, because as of today, the phone company has placed a block on all 976 numbers, at my request."

A collective groan rose from the group of men.

"I'd like to see you alone, Mr. Addison." Argh…why did that come out of her mouth sounding more suggestive than superior? Or perhaps it wasn't her tone at all…it was the wink David gave the departing employees that lent her statement the ring of innuendo.

The Wobblies filed out, trailing complaints in their wake:

"—the sexiest voice—"

"I was gonna talk to that redhead, you know the one who's a nurse…"

"…had a pretty good shot at getting her to meet me somewhere—"

Finally, the door shut behind them, and she turned back to David. Not even a pretense of penitence crossed his face, only an infuriating smirk and a laserlike stare at her cleavage. Instinctively, Maddie put one hand to her neck. She felt a momentary urge to rip the pearls from their string and fling them back in his face, but turned her attention back to the business at hand.

David's self-satisfied silence only added fuel to the fire. She crossed her arms.

"You find this funny, don't you?"

Shifting back in his chair, he put one foot on the desk. "Depends on what 'this' is."

"Don't play with me, Addison!"

"I wouldn't dream of playing with you…Hayes." There was something in his tone that chilled her, even as it made her more furious. It was like yesterday had never happened.

She crossed to his desk, and, very deliberately, leaned over, palms down. "_This_ is a business, David. MY business, as a matter of fact."

One eyebrow came up. "I thought it was OUR business…_partner_."

"Then YOU shouldn't be squandering OUR hard-earned cash calling Dial-a-Dame! You should care more about our bottom line!"

He looked her over, carefully. "I care a lot about _your_ bottom line," he drawled.

Maddie stood up, her jaw set. "I might've known you wouldn't take this seriously. When do you _ever_ take _anything_ seriously?" Including yesterday, she thought.

David popped out of his chair, walking around the desk. _Here it comes…the sweet talk. How DARE he?_

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie. How about a compromise? You call off the phone block, and we'll pass the hat—pay for the bill with private contributions."

"I refuse to compromise when it comes to the propriety of this office, David. I won't have the employees filling their minds with smut when they're supposed to be working!"

She could see his eyes twinkling, his mouth struggling to suppress a chuckle. It only made her more angry—what _possible_ right did he have to _make fun_ of her, for trying to run a professional operation?

"You can't control their imagination, Blondie."

"No, but I don't have to contribute to it!" she spat, and marched to the door. The epic slam she intended, however, was arrested by David's hand holding the door open as he followed her. She turned around and glared at him.

"What is it NOW?" she demanded.

"Well, I don't think we have the situation resolved."

"Resolved? Oh, it's resolved, all right. We are NOT having phone sex in this office…and that's FINAL!"

"You're right," David replied, as bursts of muffled giggles broke out around the room. "Wouldn't want to melt the ol' PBX here at Blue Moon. My home phone line has industrial-strength wiring. How 'bout yours?"

"I—have had—enough—of—YOU!" Maddie yelled, shoving him back a pace or two. Then, ignoring the amused looks of the employees, she hightailed it across the office, flinging her door closed with a CRASH that shook the paintings on the walls.

She leaned back against the quaking door, eyes closed, trying to calm her breathing. Why did she always let that man rile her? Hadn't she learned anything over the last five years? Yes, he was capable of doing nice things. Very nice things. But, inevitably, he would follow nice with offensive…charming with maddening…thoughtful with _awful_.

And today was no exception. But she wouldn't let it get to her. She would just go on with her day…be productive…set a good example.

Nodding to herself, she opened her eyes. And that's when she saw him.

There was a dead man in her office.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Wait for it, wait for it…."

BOOM!

"And that, gentlemen, is the tell-tale sign of the boss telling us that the fun in the office will have to be suspended…for a little while, anyway," David chuckled as the slam reverberated through the room.

The Wobblie wolfpack looked lost. Moments ago, they had been dreaming of a phone flirtation with a fresh, fiery, fishnet-stocking-clad female. Now, their heads hung as though Mom had grounded them for a month. David inspected their doleful display as he meandered over to Maddie's door.

"Ah now fellas, not so blue! Don't you worry. I've been a pretty good negotiator lately when it comes to stuff that's crossed her desk. I think I can get her to come around again."

The door jerked open and Maddie quickly scooted out backwards, running into David.

"I knew you'd reconsider, Maddie, but I was really looking forward to the negotiations…arbitrations…accommodations—"

She turned quickly, pushing his hands off her backside.

"David!" she gasped as the employees stared. "May I see you in my office?" she whispered emphatically.

He shook his head. "Almost too easy…"

"Ms. Hayes?" Agnes cautiously interjected. "You did hear me tell you there was a client waiting in your office—a Mr. Harry Sofer?"

"A client?" David asked, a little crestfallen. "If _that's_ all…"

The male employees' disappointed muttering was, apparently, lost on Maddie.

"Yes, Agnes, you did tell me. And he is indeed… waiting…though…maybe we left him waiting a little too long…David—come _on_—"

David edged around her and slipped through the door. A man, squarish, with dark, close-cropped hair, sat in the chair in front of Maddie's desk. He didn't turn around, or make any indication he heard David. Maybe he was hard of hearing?

He cleared his throat, and said, loudly. "Hello, Mr. Sofer. I'm David Addison and this is—"

Mr. Sofer chose this moment to slump forward. His head landed on Maddie's desk with an awful thud. Drunk? Or—

"Oh, David…this can't be good…this isn't good at all," Maddie breathed.

He walked around the desk, where he had a good view of the man's face. It was blue. "Well, I don't think Harry thinks it's so great either."

He grabbed Harry's shoulders and tried to set him upright in the chair, where he slowly slumped over sideways.

Maddie stuck her head out of the office door. "Mr. Viola? Ms. DiPesto? Could you please come in here?"

Agnes followed Bert and closed the office door behind them.

"Oh, dear…" Agnes sighed.

"Agnes, we need you to call the paramedics and report the death of Mr. Sofer," Maddie whispered. "Did he give you any indication as to why he wanted to see us?"

"No, Ms. Hayes. Only that he wasn't feeling too well and asked to wait in your office," she whispered back.

David stood in front of Sofer. "Bert, dig around a little on this guy. Find out what he wanted…or needed. Usually we do work for a client _before_ they kick the bucket."

"Yes sir, Mr. Addison. I'll see what I can find," Bert answered, his voice quaking. He hightailed it—quietly—out of the office.

"Ms. Hayes, should we wait with him? I mean…it's kind of sad…passing on…all by yourself…you know?" Agnes lamented.

"Mr. Addison will wait with Mr. Sofer, Agnes, and I'll work from Mr. Addison's office. So any calls—"

"Wait a minute! Why do **I** have to stay in here?"

"Unlike earlier, Mr. Addison, business should go on _as usual_," Maddie argued, turning to go.

"Oh-ho-ho! Not so fast," David replied, grabbing her arm. "If I remember correctly, usual business is _usually_ in _here_. Don't worry Agnes. No one around here, dead or alive, will be lonely."

Agnes nodded with satisfaction and gently closed the office door as David took the blanket on the couch and threw it over Harry's head.

"Do you have to do that?" Maddie protested.

"Well…I figured he wouldn't want to be seen like this."

"Yes, but _that_ blanket—"

"What about _that_ blanket? Don't tell me—your Great-aunt Ruth knit that for you way back when you were just a Gerber baby?"

"Never mind!" With one last look at the sofa, she retreated behind her desk. "I suppose I should try to catch up on some paperwork."

David gave her an incredulous look. _How can she even THINK about paperwork lying on that desk of hers after what lay there yesterday?_

He plunked into the chair next to Harry.

"What now David?" Maddie softly questioned. "Can't you find something to do?"

"Why are you whispering? It's not like you're gonna wake ol' Harry up!" David patted Mr. Sofer on top of his blanket-covered head, making him slouch further to the side, while Maddie shuffled a few papers here and there, avoiding his eyes.

"So…"

"So?" She moved a paperweight to the other side of her phone and then picked it up again, sliding a folder underneath it. Pulling a drawer open, she grabbed a stack of files and slid them across her desk. The stapler fell to the floor, and Maddie startled.

David picked up the stapler and sat down with it on the corner of the desk. "So…" he started again, clicking the stapler shut. Maddie jumped a second time, then looked up at him, exasperated.

"Do you have to do that? Can't you just—be _quiet_?" She tilted her head in Harry's direction. "You know, _out of respect_?"

"I've had just about enough of our cadaverous client giving you the willies." Grabbing the office chair, he wheeled Harry over to the corner, behind the big potted plant.

"Better?"

But Maddie merely nodded and opened another folder.

A sinking feeling hit him in the gut. _Whoever said dreams were meant to come true musta been drinking a lotta hooch...Is this the same woman who, less than twenty-four hours ago, had me pressed across this desk enjoying a well-practiced kiss?_

He ran a hand through his hair, contemplating their situation. Maddie shifted slightly, and a smirk crossed his face as he glimpsed the necklace resting softly on her collarbone.

_Pacts…Pals…and now…Pearls._

Pearls or no, she was elevating ignoring him into an art form. Any other man might let her little show punch him in the ego, and slip away through the ropes before the second round. Not him—not this time. This time, he'd stay on his toes, bouncing around the ring, hoping to transform an uppercut into another liplock.

He wasn't about to believe she hadn't thought about it. In fact, given the violence with which she was entering numbers into the adding machine, she might be thinking about it _right now_. A sound like gunfire shot around the silent room—rat-a-tat, rat-a-tat, rat-a-TAT!—as number after number gave up the ghost.

"David, why are you hovering? Can you hand me those folders behind you?" she asked, the tearing of the paper tape on the machine, bringing him back to the present.

He picked up the small stack and held them just out of her reach.

"David!"

"Maddie." He stood holding them further away as she tried to grab them again.

"Okay, David. Very funny. But I'm not in the mood for games," she began to simmer.

"You were all for games yesterday," he quipped, tossing the folders on her desk.

Maddie stood, her hands on her hips. "I wasn't doing anything of the sort!"

"Yeah? Well, what do you call that little tango across your desk then? Because if it were a wrestling match you had me down for the count!"

"If anyone is attempting to play games, it's you!"

"Me?"

"You, yes YOU! Magillicuddy blows the whistle…"

"That would be a bell in this case—"

"… for a timeout and I turn around and you're gone. No good-bye, nothing! And then you show up here like you're expecting some-some—blue ribbon or trophy!"

Maddie's face had turned three shades of red and she began to pace. Her flushed neck only made her pearls stand out even more.

"What is it, David? I give you a gift and then you think I EXPECT a gift in return? And then when you do give me a gift you expect something more?"

David tucked his hands into his pockets and resisted the urge to raise his voice to her timbre. Instead, he grinned, saying nothing. Maddie started a slow burn, and he realized how much he had missed seeing her sizzle. But it probably wasn't a good time to fan the flame. Not if he wanted to get to the end of this game…or whatever _this_ was, and figure out where she stood.

"It was just a gift, Maddie. A gift with no expectations attached. Unless…"

"Unless, what?"

"Unless _you_ _are_ expecting something else?"

"This _is_ all a game to you, isn't it?"

"Now…" he slowly approached her, crossing the line in the sand. "… does that last thing you gave me count as a gift? 'Cause if it did, it'd be my turn to give, right?"

Blue eyes flashed and snapped, but he stood his ground, as his eyes trailed down to the pearls and back, lingering on her lips. "Maddie, I want—"

The door burst open.

"Where is he?" demanded a tall, uniformed paramedic.

"What?" Maddie asked, flustered. "Oh—there, in the corner—"

David pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You shoulda waited five minutes…there might've been another stiff in here."

Another paramedic, shorter and wider, gave them a rather withering look as the first man wheeled Harry into the center of the room. As they examined him, David leaned into Maddie.

"Don't think that this is over."

"Over?" she hissed. "When did it even start?"

"Nope, no vitals," the short paramedic announced. "Let's pronounce him."

As the tall medic called out the time, Maddie turned away from him and went back to stacking folders. David couldn't help wondering whether their putative client was the only dead thing in the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thanks for your patience, dear readers, and a big big thanks to Beesnbears, who got the ball rolling again. This one's all hers! :)

**Chapter 5**

The BMW eased through the North Hollywood neighborhood. Maddie flipped through a file folder full of loose paper, the wind making it difficult to keep the sheets from flying away.

"Looks like our boy Viola went beyond the call of duty once again." David grabbed a loose piece and handed it to Maddie with a little smile.

She wrapped a rubber band around the folder, its contents protruding from the edges haphazardly. She felt the same way…like a large pile of loose ends haphazardly stuck together, tied tight with obligations…expectations. Everything in her life had always been sorted, organized, before Blue Moon. Now, five years later, she felt she'd lived a whole other life; the exact opposite of how she thought things would turn out for her. She'd been advised, even warned, that life's expectations could turn a different direction, that it could be good for her to explore new paths, to let go.

David parked the car along the curb. "Maddie?"

She met his gaze. "As I was saying, what was it exactly that he wanted?" he questioned.

"Who wanted? What?"

David looked at her strangely. "You just read the entire case folder from Bertie Boy. What did Sofer want with Blue Moon? He had a winning lottery ticket, which he had torn in half, most likely so he could get the loot and stash it without obliging all of those people who THINK they are entitled or deserve their fair share."

"I don't want to work this case anymore, David."

"Too late. We're at his house and more than likely the other half of that ticket is in there."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"What does it have to do with us? Maddie, the man croaked in your office!"

"Yech! Don't remind me," she shuddered.

"And he came to us looking for help. My guess is he was going to share a little of that dough as our fee."

"How can you think about money after a day like today? I can't go in there, David. Mr. Sofer never asked us to find the other half of his ticket."

"Well, never mind the fact that he had one half of it clutched in the palm of his hand. Talk about a death grip..."

"Ugh! I can't do this! How can you be so glib about death and dying?"

"The same way I can be so glib about most things you THINK I'm glib about,"he muttered.

"What?"

"Maddie, just what is it that's got you so hung up about death and dying? I mean, it's not like I'm excited to cross over to The Other World."

"More likely The Netherworld for you."

"Aha! I knew you at least believed in something!"

Maddie rolls her eyes.

"So David, you're telling me that you're ok with leaving this world, the world as you know it for someplace else, even though you don't know what or where that someplace else is?"

"Well, when you put it that way! No wonder you're so afraid of death."

"I'm not afraid, exactly..."

"Maybe just a little irrational when it comes to permanent sleepover camp."

"Call it what you want, David, but I just think when you die, you die. Seems like having a set of expectations for life after death can be just as disappointing as having a set of expectations for living. It's all just one big disappointment half the time. There is no reward or gift waiting for you—"

"No sex in the afterlife?!" David interrupted, clutching his heart in exasperation.

Maddie finally gave up. "You just like to make stuff up so it'll make you feel better, when in reality you will only be disappointed because of the expectations you had."

Now it's David's turn to roll his eyes. "Well, when I do get to where I'm going I'll put in a call for you to visit."

"Visit? Oh brother," she laughed.

"Sure! It wouldn't be heaven without you," he winked, getting out of the car.

Maddie couldn't fight the smile he invoked. "Oh David..."


End file.
